The present invention relates to the field of real time sports betting, and audience interaction to any sports game which includes predictable occurrences.
This invention gives sports fans the opportunity to predict occurrences that happen during the event (such as a goal in a soccer match). Many sports fans believe they can predict such occurrence and with this application they can compete with friends and other users who try to do the same.
Currently there are several inventions in the field of real time sports betting. The most relevant to ours are:
WO2012088540A1—a patent application which presents a method that gives sports fans a way to interact during a sports event by betting on sub-events that are being created by an admin and broadcasted to their mobile devices. For example, this application could broadcast a question to the users' devices asking if the player batting in a baseball game will make a home run.
WO2013132293A1—a second patent application presents a method of letting the users predict sub-events during a sports match. In this invention the users predict that an occurrence is going to happen within a predefined time frame. For example, the user presses a button if he believes that a goal is going to happen in the next 30 seconds.